


Starry Night

by shootertron



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Forced Marriage, Hostage Situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootertron/pseuds/shootertron
Summary: Bizarro Optimus finds Megatron stargazing on the balcony.





	Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [Kay109's](https://twitter.com/kay109tf) human AU and the whole deal with [Black Optimus](https://shootertron.dreamwidth.org/tag/blackop+comic).  
> I'd link to Tumblr but Tumblr is deleting all NSFW :/
> 
> I didn't put up a warning but Megatron is Nemesis' prisoner and was forced to marry him (the other option was being locked up for life or executed) so uh yeah.

“It’s a beautiful night,” he said.

Megatron jolted in surprise, but did not protest when Optimus wrapped his arms around her, bringing her into his firm embrace. She had been stargazing on the balcony, lost in thought, when he had come out the sliding door to join her.

He rubbed her gently, feeling the softness of her breasts and belly under his hands. Megatron felt silky-smooth under the thin green fabric of her nightgown. Her nipples were hard from the night air. Megatron’s hands felt cold as she reflexively placed them over his arms, gripping hard.

“You’re cold, aren’t you? Let me warm you up.”

Megatron gave no words but grunted softly. She relaxed into his touch, letting her hands loosen their grasp. Optimus kissed her neck, rocking her from side to side, not softening his grip. From this position Optimus could only imagine how beautiful her red eyes were, half-lidded and forlorn, looking upward.

Out there were planets where Decepticons - her old comrades - still lived. They were so far away, she couldn’t reach them.

His spark swelled with longing. He did everything he could to make his wife happy – kept her in a beautiful house, brushed her long hair and bought her expensive clothes, fed her, made love to her. 

And yet she was still like this, looking up at the night sky and pining for comrades who would not return. He would take her mind off this sadness.

Optimus lifted the hem of the nightgown, reaching under Megatron’s silk lace panties to get to her warm cleft. Her silver pubic hair brushed against his hand as he parted the lips to her sex. Megatron’s breath hitched as he rubbed her little nub, wetting it with her natural lubricant.

“I love you.”

He kissed her neck some more, inhaling her scent, face pressed against her long silver hair. He meant it so much it hurt.

It was cold enough that Megatron’s breath was visible as a puff of steam. Her breath was steady as her worked. Whatever Megatron had been thinking before, it had been interrupted by Optimus’ intrusion. There was no room for self-consciousness, even as she was splayed open on the balcony for the pleasure of anyone who managed to sneak onto the grounds of the house. Optimus’ other hand was continuing to feel her breasts, reaching down the neckline of the nightgown.

Megatron climaxed quickly, crying out sweetly, trembling in pleasure around his hand. A bit of moisture collected in the corners of her eyes. She felt tired, limp.

As Megatron fell back, spent, Optimus scooped her up in his arms, intending to carry her back into the bedroom.

“Wouldn’t you say it’s getting late? Let’s go back inside.”

She mumbled something that sounded like “uh-huh” and he carried her across the threshold.

 


End file.
